


Game On

by Spiorad



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, May get smutty?, Never actually done smut before so maybe not, idk - Freeform, mention of Arin Hanson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiorad/pseuds/Spiorad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took a bit, school is still up my ass.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your nimble fingers gently brushed against your phone as you awaited your friend to call. You were eager to hear the sound of his voice. To feel the warmth of his embrace. You wouldn't call it love or whatever the kids are calling it these days. 'Fuck love,' you thought. You weren't the best person to go to when it came to love. Love was like a game in your mind. They touch, they say they love you, but in the end, they always leave. All except him. You groaned as you fell backwards on your (f/c) bedding, your (h/l) (h/c) hair flinging backwards upon the mattress. You lightly glanced towards your (f/c) phone. Your eyebrows shot up as you heard a small ping. A large smile made it's way upon your lips as you threw your left arm over your body to grab the phone. Your fingers instantly typing in the 4-digit pass code. Your (e/c) eyes reading over the message slightly. 

"Be there in a bit" You read. A larger smile grew on your face as your typed back a reply.

"You need to hurry the fuck up homie." You quickly typed, the sound of your nails hitting the phone the only evidence of life in your small home. You quickly hit send as you dropped your phone. You waited about a minute before a ping erupted in the dull room.

"I'll just take my sweet ass time." He replied. You could well a scoff working its way out of your mouth as you quickly type a reply.

"You may be taller than me good sir, but I can still whoop your ass."

"I'll be waiting for it ;)"

"Don't make this kinky. Just hurry up and get here."

"Your wish is my command Princess" 

You shot up as the doorbell rang. Your cheeks hurt from smiling and yet you would still smile. If it was for him, you'd do it anytime.

You quickly ran down the stairs and pulled open the door. A tall man with long curly hair held open his arms. You jumped into his embrace, earning a grunt from him. "It's only been a couple months, (N/n)," He chuckled.

"I know, but I missed you, Danny." You hummed as you sighed in his embrace. "A couple months is too long for you to be away from your bestie." You chuckled as you, unwillingly, stepped out of his arms.

"Oh boy, if Arin heard you say that, we'd have a problem." You both laughed as you thought of the time where you called Danny your best friend and Arin acted all angry.

"Those were some good times." You laughed as he walked into your house. 

"Looks nice." He commented. You gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, for a barn." You gave him a small punch on the arm, which earned a small chuckle from the tall man.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked as he flopped down on your couch which lay about 5 feet away from the door. You shrugged.

"You're the guest, Princess." You smirked as Dan gave a small laugh. 

"We could play Mario Kart?" Dan answered as you nodded, picking up the controllers from the small, black coffee table that lie in front of the couch. You picked up the T.V. remote and hit the power button, your hand flinging it down as you turned on your Wii console. 

"Your ass is about to get kicked, homie." You sang as you hit start on the home screen.

"Uh huh, sure." He replied, his gaze not even reaching you.

This was going to be a fun night, you could already tell.


	2. Chapter 2

You dropped the controller in a blind rage, your anger rising a bit as you continued to give a glare towards Danny. Your (e/c) eyes like daggers piercing the side of his face.

"Don't look at me like that," he chuckled as he turned his head to look at you. Your nose scrunched up as you gave him a grunt. "Just because you aren't good at games doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," he shrugged. 

"I am good at games!" You yelled, your eyes darting to stare at the screen. 

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Fuck off," you grumbled. Your head fell down to the left side of he couch, your body falling with it. A chuckle barely made its way to your ears as you stared at the screen in front of you. The colors so familiar to your mind. You let out a sigh as you closed your (e/c) eyes. Your lips slightly ajar as your hands lied off the couch. Your (f/c) shirt laying comfortably against your skin. 

"I won't fuck off, but I'll fuck you if you want," he smirked as you gave him a grunt once more. A slight blush lay on your cheeks as you covered your face with your hands.

"Why do you have to make everything sexual?" You grumbled, though you knew you liked it, you tried to act like it annoyed the shit out of you. 

"That's just part of my personality, babe," he replied. You wanted to smile, he only called you babe when no one was around. Which it didn't really matter to you, like I said before, you liked it, but you would rather pretend that it annoyed you. 

"Shut up, Gigantor," you gave a fake grumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit, school is still up my ass.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, do you wanna take this to the next level?" He asked, your heart skipped a beat as your (e/c) eyes widened a bit.

"W-What?" You asked, a lump caught in your throat, you removed your arm from your face as you turned towards him.

"C'mon, just this one time. No one will know," He smirked, his face turned to look directly down at you, his chocolate eyes staring into your (e/c) ones. His face seemed to slowly inch towards your own face. Your eyes quickly darted to his lips, which he licked. 'Is he about to kiss me?' Your mind shouted. 

Just as his face came to the spot were his breath trickled on your lips, he gave a low chuckle, the one that you always loved. "You need to grab your controller, babe." He laughed as he pulled away and sat staring straight at the wall. "Hurry up, lets fight on the next level!" He shouted as you gazed at the ceiling, the feeling of his breath upon your lips making your heart race. 

"You're a dick, you know that?" You grumbled.

"What you thought I was gonna kiss you or something?" He answered, his sight not leaving the screen.

"W-What? No! No. Of course not," You said as you gave him a shocked look. 'It would have been nice though if you did.' You thought. 

You reluctantly sat up as you grabbed the (f/c) controller once more. You gave a quick glance Danny's way, a smile was placed upon his lips as he was choosing the next stage. His smile became contagious as a small smile made its way upon your lips as you averted your sight back to the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

A slight light caused you to blink in disbelief. Your eyebrows raised abruptly, your (e/c) eyes wide. You stared at the white light. You quickly glanced around you. The only thing that you could see was black, the darkness that consumed your mind plaguing your thoughts. You could feel the light urging you away from the blackness, but you couldn't leave. Your feet wouldn't dare move. They were in a battle, the darkness and the light, and you were right in the middle of it. 

You sat up abruptly, your heart racing as you clenched tightly the soft sheets that lie underneath your body. Your (e/c) eyes quickly darted from left to right as you felt drips of sweat bead your forehead. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness soon after that. A slight grumble caused your body to make a small jump as you stared down at the source of the noise. "What's wrong?" The voice spoke, it was deep, gravely, groggy from sleep. The calm voice sounded like an angel's whisper upon your ear. A smile danced on your lips as you gave a reply.

"Nothing, Danny," You whispered, your voice sounded just a groggy. "Hey, what happened earlier? The last thing I remember was playing Smash Bros with you," you asked, your head slightly cocking to the left the stare at the plastic box that lie near your bedside. '5 AM' It read, a small sigh escaped your lips as you focused your attention back upon the tall man beside you. 

"Oh yeah," Danny grumbled. It was fun, I beat your sorry ass like eight times. But then you started to get frisky saying that I needed to 'punish you for being so bad' and here we are," He replied, you could hear the smirk in his voice. Your (e/c) eyes widened once more, your mind was drawing a blank. 'How could I not remember something as awesome as that!' You slowly turned towards the man that lay beside you. 

"Don't lie to me," You gave a small grunt as a sign that you knew he was lying, which you weren't so sure about.

"Ugh fine. You passed out on the couch so I carried you upstairs. I really did beat your ass in Smash Bros though," Danny confessed, a small flow of sadness rushed through your veins as your eyes slowly fell to look at your lap. 

"You're a dick," You gave a fake hiss as you attempted to sound angry. A scoff erupted from the man's throat as he slightly moved in the bed. "Why are you in my bed anyways?" You questioned.

"Uhh..It was cold downstairs, and your guestroom had..some bad smell in it? Yeah, it had a terrible smell in it, kinda smelled liked cow shit." He replied, you could tell he was lying, but this was too much fun to pass on.

"Oh, did it? And you just 'decided' that is was okay to crawl in bed with me?

"Well, duh, your the only source of heat in this house, babe," he mumbled.

"Are you saying that I'm hot?" You joked as you gave a slight chuckle. There was no answer from him, you were slightly hoping that he would just say how he felt and not bottle it up. But, you didn't want to push him, and, you really didn't want to just come out and say 'Hey, lets have sex some time, k?'. Who would want to do that? You sat there in your bed, your gaze still upon the man that lied in your bed, the darkness consuming your thoughts once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an ongoing series.


End file.
